1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to air pressure indicators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dashboard mounted tire pressure indicator apparatus wherein the same is in operative communication to sensor housings mounted to backing plates of an associated vehicle, including sensor rods projecting from the sensor housings to indicate loss of air or bulging of tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air pressure sensor structure is available in the prior art indicated and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,941; 4,887,067; 5,109,213; and 5,001,457.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a mechanical deflector arranged for operative communication with a respective vehicular tire to sense load deflection of the tire upon loss of air pressure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.